Strollers having a braking system for parking safely, wheels for steering, and foldable means for storage have been widely used all over the world. By means of the above mentioned improved devices, a stroller provides a comfortable and safe environment to a baby when a user is taking his/her baby out for a walk in a stroller.
On some occasions, it is almost impossible for parents to fold the stroller while his/her arms are busy holding a baby or groceries. Therefore, a stroller having a foldable means mounted thereon for a user to fold it with both arms will not satisfy the user on some occasions especially when both arms are not available.
From the previous description, it is noted that especially when both arms are not available or even one arm is left to fold the stroller, a general stroller with a folding mechanism which needs both hands of a user to operate the folding mechanism will not meet the requirement of practical needs or the standard of safety.
Thus, a stroller constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.